Particles comprising active compounds such as enzymes and encapsulated with polymeric containing materials are known in the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,533 describes nanocapsules with cross linked polymer envelope useful for transport of biologically active compounds and diagnostic agents.
WO 2005063365 describes hollow structured free standing membrane useful in enzyme immobilization or drug delivery.
WO 2002096551 describes soluble nano- or micro-capsules, used for e.g. packaging and releasing active substances, or detergents, comprising polymers wherein the polymer is a polyampholyte.
WO 9741837 relates to the preparation of biodegradable microparticles comprising a polymer matrix containing an active compound.
GB 1483542 describes microcapsules prepared from gum arabic, gelatin and natural polymer.
GB 1390503 relates to polymer gels which are insoluble in liquid detergents but are released when diluted with water. This application is not related to particles comprising enzymes.
EP 0356239 is related to dispersion of polymer/enzyme particles in a liquid phase suitable for use in liquid detergents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,353 relates to a method for preparing a stabilized enzyme dispersion.
Water soluble polymers which are sensitive to salts are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,883, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,063 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,854.
EP 0672102 relates to polymer capsules comprising a hydrophobic polymer core and a hydrophilic polymer which is attached to the hydrophobic core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,233 relates to a process for producing microcapsules by dispersing a insoluble material in an aqueous dispersion comprising two different water soluble polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,089 discloses a microcapsule containing a hydrous composition comprising at least one electrolyte and a microcapsule comprising a core material coated with a water soluble polymer.